


Not Everyone's Favourite Gift

by learashi



Series: Sakumoto Random Festive Fluffy Drabble Fest [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Scared Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: “Sho, I haven't seen you in days. Did I do something wrong?”





	Not Everyone's Favourite Gift

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

“What on earth is that?” Sho shrieked, shying away from Jun who was staring down at his Christmas gift from Aiba with apparent fascination. 

“Her name is Fluffy, and she's an albino python,” Aiba replied eagerly. “The lady in the pet shop said that she is really sweet natured.”

“How can an evil deadly slimy scary snake be sweet natured?” Sho whimpered.

Jun glared at him, “Don't be so insulting. She is a really beautiful colour, and definitely not slimy.”

Aiba nodded in agreement and smoothed his hand over Fluffy’s head, earning himself a contented flicker of her tongue. 

Sho groaned and backed away, almost knocking Nino over.

“Watch out,” Nino griped, hanging onto Ohno to stop himself from falling over. “Just because you're a big chicken, doesn't mean that you can't be careful.”

“Chicken? Me?”

“Would you prefer ‘coward’?” Nino narrowed his eyes, taking in Sho’s pasty face and trembling hands. “If you aren't afraid, why don't you go over there and pat Jun’s new pet?”

“I'm not afraid...it's just that I have an interview to go to,” Sho spluttered as he hastily shoved his belongings into his bag and practically ran out the door.

❅❅❅

“Sho, I haven't seen you in days. Did I do something wrong?” Jun had hardly seen Sho since Christmas. “Have you gone off me?”

“Nooooo, of course not.” Sho hastened to give Jun a reassuring kiss. “I've just been busy, that's all.”

“Then you'll come home with me tonight?” Jun asked, looking at Sho with huge eyes. “If you help me to take the Christmas tree and decorations down, I promise to make it worth your while.”

Sho tried desperately to appear casual, but his nerves betrayed him as he asked, “Do you still have the um, Aiba’s gift?”

“Fluffy, you mean? She's settled in really well.” Jun pretended to not notice the tiny beads of sweat that dotted Sho’s brow as he asked his question.

“Oh...that's...good.”

❅❅❅

After sliding his feet into the furry red slippers that he kept at Jun’s apartment Sho cautiously made his way to the sofa. He scanned the area for possible snake infiltration; even though Aiba had provided Fluffy with a comfortable tank to live in. Jun had assured him that the lid was securely fastened, he was still not taking any chances.

Jun went to the kitchen to make them a quick dinner and fetch a bottle of wine and some glasses, leaving Sho alone. He perched on the edge of his seat, feet pressed tightly against each other, the legs of his trousers tucked firmly into the tops of his socks (he wasn't taking any chances).

But after a long and tiring day, the excessive warmth of Jun’s apartment and the comfortably squishy sofa soon lulled Sho to sleep.

❅❅❅

Sho woke with a start, but he couldn't quite figure out what had roused him from his doze. He lay with his eyes closed, trying to remember what had startled him.

A moment later he felt something winding itself around his neck.

The python was trying to strangle him! 

Sho’s eyes popped open as he clawed at his neck, grabbing and flinging away the murderous creature.

“Ow! Sho, you almost ripped my arm off!” Jun yelled, rubbing his wrist and looking at Sho with a hurt expression. “Were you having a bad dream?”

“The..the snake...it was trying to kill me!”

“But Sho, Fluffy’s in her tank. I'd never have her out when you are around.” Jun gestured to the far side of the room. “See?”

Sho’s mind whirled in confusion. If it wasn't the snake wrapping itself around him, then what was it? “But something was strangling me!”

Jun looked down at the soft scarf that was dangling from his fingertips. “You mean this? I was just trying to keep you warm…”

“I'm sorry,” Sho said, as he pulled Jun down beside him and rubbed his bruised wrist. “I guess I am just a little jumpy.”

“It’s fine. Really.” Jun snuggled into Sho’s arms and tossed the scarf to one side. “We both just really need a break.”

“Then that's what we’ll do. Just as soon as possible. But what about Fluffy?” Sho glared suspiciously at the tank.

“I think I'll ask Aiba if he wants to take her. He likes her, and she obviously makes you nervous.”

“Are you absolutely sure? I thought you really liked her.”

“I do, but I like you more.” Jun nuzzled Sho’s neck and returned to the kitchen to serve the pasta.

As Sho passed Fluffy, he poked his tongue out at her, feeling more confident now that he knew that she was leaving. The snake stuck her tongue out at him in return, hissing and striking at the glass wall nearest to Sho. 

With a muffled squeak of anguish, Sho picked up a heavy book off the nearby bookshelf and gingerly placed it on top of the tank; making doubly sure that the python stayed put.

Better to be safe than sorry, and if Jun asked why, he could always tell him that he had just given Fluffy something to read while they were busy in the kitchen. If anyone was going to be wrapping themselves around Jun’s body tonight Sho wanted to make absolutely sure that he was the one doing it.


End file.
